


Tree of Life

by Mareel



Series: Always [68]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: After the Reaper War, Birthdays, Canada, Cooking, Destroy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memorials, Memories, Orchard, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: Autumn reflections at the orchard.





	Tree of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxRev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/gifts).



> This takes place at the Alenko family orchard in British Columbia, six years after the end of the Reaper War. It's early October, on a sunny autumn afternoon and is John Shepard's voice.
> 
> This is a birthday gift for [MaxRev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev). Just a very small thank you for her stories and friendship.

 

__

_“Trees can’t talk, but they can tell us a lot about our past, our present, and our future — if we just listen.”_  
-Unknown

 

"Kaidan?"

He's in the orchard, sitting on an overturned fruit crate, sketchbook in hand. He doesn't turn as I approach – not until I drop a kiss into his dark hair. It's a little wind-tousled, but smells so good – the faintly woodsy scent could be his shampoo or it could be this place.

"You found me."

There's a smile in his voice, but it's overlaid with something that sounds like sadness. 

"Yeah. Your mom suggested that you might be out here. Everything okay?"

The ground is dry, lightly carpeted by the fading reds and golds of autumn leaves. I sink down next to him, but he shifts so that I can sit between his knees. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Just paying a visit... "

No more explanation is needed. I remember this quiet part of the orchard. It's where we planted an apple tree sapling as a memorial to his father, almost five years ago. Not so small anymore... it's grown into a sturdy tree, and has started bearing beautiful reddish yellow fruit. 

I tilt my head back against him and he bends to share a quiet kiss. 

"It's a good, strong tree. Michael would be proud of it."

After carefully setting his sketchbook on the ground next to me, Kaidan drapes his arms over my shoulders and I reach up to cover his hands with mine. 

"Yeah. Mom always made sure it got the best care, even in that drought year two summers ago. The first winter was rough, though."

Not just rough on the tree. After months of MIA status, knowing for certain that Michael wasn't coming back – and planting the tree – left both Elena and Kaidan with a lingering grief that could be triggered by all sorts of small, ordinary things. Kaidan and I had tried to spend as much time as we could here with Elena... acknowledging the loss together and tending the tree. But, like it, she's strong... and I already knew that about Kaidan. 

I pick up the sketchbook, and turn to meet his eyes for permission before opening it to where his pencil is tucked between the pages. Not surprisingly, he's drawn the apple tree. Actually it's a series of small sketches of the tree. Apparently, he has drawn it every year. The first sketch was spare and fragile. The latest version is crisp and detailed, right down to the leaves on the ground around it.

"This is pretty amazing, Kaidan... you can see the tree growing up right here on the page. More apples on it this year..."

"I wanted to remember... remember the times I've come to visit. Seems like just yesterday that we were all gathered here to plant it. Can't believe he's been gone that long, John. Long enough for a tree to grow this much." There's a catch in his voice. "I wish Dad could see it."

Finding his hand again, I squeeze tightly. "We should pick some apples from it and make a pie for your mom... surprise her."

"I like that idea." 

For a long moment, I wonder if he's maybe not quite sure about it, but doesn't want to disappoint me. "It's okay if you'd rather not..." 

But I guess he was just thinking it through. "Pretty sure she's going into town this evening - her string quarter has a rehearsal. We could take over the kitchen then. She'll know what we were up to when she gets home, though. The whole house will smell like apple pie." He pauses, his voice going quiet with his next words. "This is my dad's birthday. He would have been seventy. It might be pretty emotional for her, you know?"

I get to my feet and offer him a hand up, pulling him into my arms for a long few minutes. His arms tighten around me, and i murmur again and again that I love him. When he lifts his head from my shoulder, his eyes are wet and I gently brush my fingertips across his cheek. 

"Sounds like a good present, Kaidan. I think he would like it."

He pulls me close again for a gentle kiss. "Yeah, he would. Let's do it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The story references the events of the memorial service for Michael Alenko, told in [Never Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033420), which took place 5 years earlier.


End file.
